


Nightmare Chaser

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Laura is happy for her ex-husband, M/M, Mentions of the other Barton kids, Nightmares, Past Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Pietro is a good step-dad, Pietro is good with the kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: "Lila?" Pietro called softly, as he knelt down next to her bed. "What is wrong sweetheart?" He murmured quietly, as he reached out to brush a tear from her damp cheek.Instead of answering, the little girl let out a sob before throwing her arms around his shoulders and burying her face into his neck. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her. Moving them quickly, he settled himself to settle onto her bed, before rearranging her into a more comfortable position.Or, Pietro comforts Lila after a nightmare, and Laura and Clint have a talk about Pietro.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Nightmare Chaser

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I wrote years ago, but took down for some reason. And then I found it again, cleaned it up some and have decided to re-post it.

* * *

Pietro woke with a start, as he shot up off the bed and zoomed out into the hallway quickly before pausing to listen again. After another few seconds, he sped off down to the last door onto the left and into the bright pink room of Clint's only daughter. Stalling in the doorway, he took a breath before rushing over to her at a normal human pace.

"Lila?" Pietro called softly, as he knelt down next to her bed. "What is wrong sweetheart?" He murmured quietly, as he reached out to brush a tear from her damp cheek.

Instead of answering, the little girl let out a sob before throwing her arms around his shoulders and burying her face into his neck. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her. Moving them quickly, he settled himself to settle onto her bed, before rearranging her into a more comfortable position.

"It will be alright my little bird," Pietro murmured softly into her hair before pressing a kiss to her head. Rubbing her back with gentle hands, he began to rock her slowly. He continued to reassure her with gentle murmurs, as he waited for her to calm down some, so that she could tell him what was wrong.

"Lila?" He asked again as she finally quieted down. "Do you want me to get your mommy or daddy?" He inquired as she lifted her head to look up at him. He stopped rubbing her back and rocking her, as he waited for her to answer him.

After a moment she shook her head, before laying it down on his chest. "Do you wish to talk about it?" Pietro tried after another beat of silence. He felt, rather than saw her shake her head no.

"Okay," he stated softly, as he went back to gently rubbing her back. "That is alright then little bird," he shifted just slightly, to get a little more comfortable himself. "We do not need to speak of bad dreams then." He began to hum softly for a few moments. "Did I ever tell you the story of the brave street orphan who once saved the brave knight?" He asked quietly, before he began to weave a tale from his very first Avengers mission.

* * *

Neither figure in the room seemed to notice the two standing in Lila's doorway. Slowly, Laura and Clint backed away from the room and moved, almost in sync with one another, down the hall to the stairs. After reaching the first floor of the house, they both moved silently towards the kitchen.

Laura moved to take a seat at the old dining room table, while Clint moved to turn on the light above the sink before retrieving water bottles from the fridge. Afterwards, he moved silently to sit opposite his ex-wife at the table. He easily passed her a bottle before he opened his own and took a small sip.

"He's good with them," Laura began after a few moments of silence. "He's good with all three of them," she adds, moving to look up at her ex-husband. "And he's good for you too," she tacks on with a warm, honest smile.

Clint paused for a moment, before shooting Laura a small but genuine thankful smile. "I'm glad you think so," he murmured quietly. Clint let the silences rest comfortably between them for another few moments before he opened his mouth once again to speak. "He's been so worried you'll hate him."

Laura blinked in surprise as she stared over at Clint. "Why on earth would he think I'd hate him?" She asked after a moment of blinking rapidly. "He makes you happy. And you're sleeping better and laughing more. I could never hate him for giving you back your smile Clint."

"That's what I told him," Clint assured with a shrug. "But no matter what I tell him; Pietro's convinced you'll hate him because he does make me happy."

Laura let out a small laugh before shaking her head. "I'll pull him off to the side later today after breakfast and convince him that I could never hate him," she stated with a small smile. "Now what are we going to be doing for breakfast? Because Cooper’s been going on about your pancakes for the last week." Both adults let out soft chuckles, before Clint pushed himself up to go start gathering ingredients to make his famous blueberry pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
